1. Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a multilayer structure including a common source line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are required to be highly integrated to satisfy a superior performance and a low price. A flash memory of a multilayer structure has been introduced to increase an integration of a semiconductor device. For example, a conventional flash memory device may provide a lower semiconductor layer and an upper semiconductor layer on the lower semiconductor layer, and may include memory cell transistors on each of the upper and lower semiconductor layers.